73rd Hunger Games
by writer0906
Summary: SYOT -CLOSED- This is the 73rd Annual Hunger Games- Let the odds be ever in YOUR favour. How long will your tribute live? If you didn't send in a tribute you can still read because hopefully you'll enjoy it :D
1. Tributes

**So far:**

**(underlined are careers)**

**District 1: Silver Yule (Female)**

**District 1: Scepter Yule (Male)**

**District 2: ********Lynn Markwood (Female)**

**District 2: Lyle Carrion (Male)**

**District 3: Kristine Murray (Female) **

**District 3: Zap Lightening (Male)**

**District 4: ****Savannah Star (Female****)**

**District 4: Mako Carrington (Male)**

**District 5: Unnamed**

**District 5: Brayden Underwood**

**District 6: Unnamed**

**District 6: Unnamed**

**District 7: Laurentina Asselio (Female)**

**District 7: Unnamed**

**District 8: Irina Canto (Female)**

**District 8: Kleine Leaf (Male)**

**District 9: Amarye Despain (Female)**

**District 9: Jako Thorne**

**District 10: Haylie Brook**

**District 10: Dune Rezebe (Male)**

**District 11: Willow Brita (Female)**

**District 11: Kayde Serson**

**District 12: Unnamed**

**District 12: Unnamed**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**District 1 Reaping**

I was woken by banging on my door.

"Silver! Silver! Wake up, the Reaping's in an hour, you have to look nice to see your brother off afterwards." My Dad's deep voice yelled at me. He wasn't cross, just trying to get me to hear him.

"Ok, ok. I'm up" I shuffled down the stairs, past my Dad. I was still half asleep, District 1 had the earliest Reaping, 6 hours before District 12's! It was still dark outside as I poured milk into my bowl. for breakfast. Scepter came down, fully dressed with his hair combed back.

"Hey Fartface" He smirked, I knew he was only teasing, but how he could joke today-I'd never know. He was volunteering today, as he'd been training for his whole life. At school, he had actually been voted 'Most Likely to Win Games' an annual prize presented by the Head of our fighting academy. It was usually only the 18 year olds who won it, but Scepter won it at 16. Because Scepter's just _naturally_ talented at _everything_ isn't he? Well soon Mr Perfect would be out of the way, so I could finally be the golden one for once. The only thing my parents seemed to talk about these days is Scepter's strengths and my weaknesses. _"Oh Silver, you should really practise your long distance aim. If knife throwing is going to be 'your thing' you should at least get good at it" _like they'd even bothered to turn up to watch me throw. _"So Silver, have you won any awards at school yet? When he was your age, Scepter had won loads" _same old, same old. Seriously though, some of their complaints were pathetic. _"99% in your combat test? What was that extra mark lost for? Defend yourself Silver!" _I mean honestly. It's not that they don't love me- I know they do, they would just love me a little bit more, if I were a mini-girl-Scepter.

I'll skip over the boring details of the Reaping, you've probably been to loads, so you'll know what I'm talking about. Schaun de Haus (our _new_ captiol representative) introduced herself, and we watched a boring little film, blah blah blah. I was jolted into focus, when I heard Schaun say: "Female tribute from District 1 is..." A pause either for effect or for Schaun to actually pick a slip. "Destiny Salles" A little 12 year old, emerged from the crowd, not scared at all. She knew there would be volunteers. Volunteers were always highly regarded in our District, a way to earn respect and attention. Sure enough, after about a second, a high pitched, nervous voice shouted. A lot of the older girls groaned as they had obviously been hoping to volunteer themselves.

"I volunteer as... um tribute" the voice squeaked. hardly very dramatic, but there you go. All eyes turned to me. What were they looking at? Then I realised that the voice had been mine. I'd volunteered. Damn. I had to go up now- dramatic idiot. As I turned to face the crowd, I didn't get the cheer I was expecting. Though looking down on the crowd, I realised that though my parents may 'put me down' I was actually second best in my class at the academy.

I was filled with confidence, until I realised Sceptre would volunteer for the male tributes. Oh damn. I was going to be up against my brother. I knew a small blip in his plan wouldn't sway his decision, and I knew he would kill me to win. After volunteering, he strode confidently up to the platform, a smug look on his face. However, beneath that, a sadder feeling. His deep green eyes filled with emotion. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. For what seemed like the first time ever, I looked at him- properly. I took in his dark blond hair, messy and matted, his chiselled face, that didn't compliment his looks. His muscles stretched his tight top, giving the overall appearance of a strong, lethal brute. His eyes told a different story- I saw his longing to return, his regret and anger that I volunteered, stealing his glory like I always used to. And hidden away by all of that, love. I saw love in my enemy's eyes.

* * *

**Thank you to bv97sorafanfic for those two tributes :) They're great**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ;) Please review O.o? **

**xxx**


End file.
